Daddy Day
by Bookdancer
Summary: John may be out on a hunt, but that doesn't mean Sam can't wish anyone a "Happy Daddy Day". Wee!Chesters. One-Shot.


_Sooooo... yeah. New fanfic! I actually came up with this today, but I loved the idea too much to let it go, especially since today actually is Father's Day. Anyway, this is in no way meant to bash John Winchester... I actually think that he did his best with what he had, despite being a major Sam fan, but this is meant to be cuteness between Sam and Dean... so no John it was._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own_ Supernatural _._

 _I'm sorry this turned out so angsty in the beginning. It was meant to be all cute, and then John got in the way. Forgive me?_

 _Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! :)_

Daddy Day

"Deeeeeeeeeeeeee-ean," Sam sang out, bouncing across the bed toward his older brother.

"What is it, Sammy?" Dean asked back, his freckled nose scrunching as he peered down at the documents that John had left with him. His instructions had been for the blonde to work his way through them in preparation for their next hunt, while John himself spent the day a couple of hours up north taking care of a ghost. Dean and Sam were left behind in yet another motel, Dean completing research for a werewolf while Sam attempted to entertain himself.

"I'm bored."

The statement was a simple one, but Dean couldn't help the groan that escaped. The two brothers had been stuck inside all day ever since John had shook them awake at eight in the morning for a quick run down of instructions and goodbyes. Sam had refused to get up from the bed, instead huddling under the blankets and promptly falling back asleep as soon as their dad left. Dean himself had gotten to work on breakfast and then the research, which he had stayed seated with for the past nine hours with the exception of a lunch break.

"You want dinner now, Sammy?"

Sam made a face, sticking his tongue out at Dean and dropping to his knees on the bed covers. He shook his head.

"Not hungry," the four year old protested. He tapped a finger against his lips in an imitation of the librarian they had seen yesterday. "So shhhhh."

"What if I don't wanna shhhhh?" Dean asked playfully, finally shoving away his work. No matter how many times he had said otherwise during the day, his little brother was infinitely cooler than research.

"Daddy'll make you!" Sam squealed, rolling away from Dean's hand as it reached out to muss up his hair.

"Daddy's not here!" Dean teased, climbing from the desk chair to the bed. It was just a twin, but as one of its occupants was only four and the other seven, Dean figured being careful of its small size had skipped from the rule books.

Sam sat back, criss cross applesauce, and pouted at the elder boy. "But I wan' Daddy!"

"What?" Dean asked, slightly confused. His little brother missed John, Dean knew that and John knew it, but he had never outright asked for him.

"'s Ju' fifteen!" Sam exclaimed, eyes going wide above slightly chubby cheeks. No matter what, though, Dean would forever refuse to admit that his little brother looked like a puppy-wannabe.

"So?" Dean asked, now severely confused. "It's just a date, buddy."

"But 's Daddy Day!"

"Oh…" Dean blinked, joining Sam at the head of the bed. He carefully looked into the other's eyes, making sure that he had the younger's attention. "Sammy…" The blonde frowned, wondering what he should say. He had never had to bother with this before. Heck, he had quit acknowledging the holiday since their dad stopped being present on the date, and John had never mentioned it. Dean hadn't even known that Sam knew about Father's Day, let alone what it stood for. "Daddy's not here, Sammy."

"When's he comin' back?"

Dean shrugged, levering himself off of the bed in the direction of their kitchenette. "I dunno, Sammy," he admitted. "Maybe tonight. Maybe tomorrow." He paused, green eyes glancing back at Sam's quivering lip. Dean shuffled uncertainly, not for the first time wishing that their dad would at least be with them for the important things. "Um… how about some dinner, though, Sammy? You said you were hungry, right?"

Dean almost hoped that Sam would correct him and say that no, he wasn't, just like he wasn't five minutes ago, but instead the elder brother just got a silent head nod.

"Great!" Dean said, faking a bright attitude. "And ya know what, we got your favorite tonight - mac n' cheese!"

If not for November second of 1982, Dean would say that June fifteen of 1986 was the worst night of his life. Instead, he figured that it could settle for most awkward. The young siblings barely spoke or moved, Sam simply curling up on one of the bed's pillows and watching Dean work his way through countless newspaper after countless book. Both barely touched their food, and the only thing that kept Dean from throwing it out was the thought that maybe their dad wouldn't be back for a couple of days, and they needed to save food in order to save money. Every effort at bringing out the cheerful kid that Dean knew and loved failed, leaving both of them even more depressed than they had been before each attempt.

Dean snuck looks over at Sam, and every time his little brother was gazing at their room's front door, one hand pushing his right ear toward the window so that he would be the first one to hear the Impala's purr. Silence dominated those hours, though, and finally Dean had enough.

"C'mon, Sammy," he insisted. "It's ten o'clock. You need to go to bed."

Sam shook his head, hair flopping over his forehead and his chin now propped up in the hand not cupping his ear.

"Yes, Sam," Dean answered firmly. "I already let you skip bath time, so now it's time for bed."

Sam, of course, protested, but Dean would have none of it. Their dad missing out on Father's Day wasn't the blonde's fault, and if Sam was really that upset about it, then he could bring it up with Judge John Winchester when they next saw him.

Finally, Dean settled his kid into bed, watching as Sam futilely tried to keep his eyes open. Brown locks floated atop a white pillow while the four year-old snuggled himself deeper into tan sheets.

"Love ya, Dee," Sam murmured as his lids eventually closed.

"Love ya, too, Sammy," Dean answered, kneeling on the ground next to his brother. He almost got up after a couple of minutes, thinking that the other was asleep, but Sam's voice stopped him.

"Dee?" The younger whispered into his pillow, brown lashes fluttering and hazel eyes bleary.

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean questioned, his hand automatically moving to smooth back his little brother's curls.

"Happy Daddy Day…"

* * *

 _AN: For those of you who are thinking: "Did Sammy really just say "Happy Daddy Day" to Dean?" The answer is 100% YES. Everyone needs some cuteness in their life, right? xD_

 _Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed, and please review!_

 _Oh, and to all you dads out there: Happy Father's Day! I love you, Daddy. :)_


End file.
